Miley Watson
Miley Watson was one of the young astronauts that accompanied Max Levins to assist in the supposed rescue mission for the Falcon once a distress beacon was activated. However, upon arrival, all of the crew are abducted by a traveling Kameno ship, and experimented on. Her being one of the experiments, she was changed into a human/Beast hybrid. Breaking free and banding together with the survivors and prisoners, they take the The USG Raven and head off to deep space, still on the search for the Falcon. Characteristics *'Name': Miley Watson *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Red (in both forms) *'Eyes': Green (Yellow in Beast form) *'Likes': Theater, Novelty Replica, Bathing, Cosplaying, Dogs, Fantasy, Isaac Shepard (Love Interest) **''Beast Persona'': Meat, Sex, Intimidating People, Sexual Intimacy, Isaac *'Dislikes': Losing control, shaving excess fur, Transforming, Competition *''Beast Persona'': Abstinence, Hunger, Loud Noises, Competition *'Family': Unknown Appearance Casual Beast Form SIG Suit Background Miley Watson lived in an abusive household. She was born to Philip and Madeline Watson, and was the younger sister of Gayle Watson. Miley’s mother had initially wanted to move to New York so she can pursue an acting career, but she gave up her dream to let her husband pursue his. Her father was a frustrated professor and writer, he would take out his frustration on the family as spouse and child abuse due to him becoming an alcoholic. Her father constantly changed his jobs by moving from one college to another, having to uproot his family and move whenever he changes a job. This added with the troubles at home, Miley developed the party girl personality to hide the embarrassment at home and to be loved by her peers quicker. One day, Miley’s father struck his daughter Gayle because he became enraged with the cost of Gayle’s dancing lessons; Madeline had accepted her husband’s abuse on her, but did not want to see it happening to her daughters. Madeline took her two daughters and left Philip while he was about to receive honors during a college awards ceremony, MJ and her sister lived with her mother moving from relatives to relatives. Her favorite relative is Anna, who was also the neighbor of the Shepards in the New York Apartment Complexes. During this time, Miley and Isaac were 13 years old at the time. When she first saw Isaac it was when he was sweeping dirt outside his home, she was not interested in him at all because of his "nerdy and meek" look. Miley moved with her mother and sister to Pittsburgh where they finally settled with her mother’s uncle Frank Brown, whose wife and three children had passed away. At the age of sixteen, she was brought in to the Deep Space Exploration Program on high marks due to her studies in Biology and Science. There, she met Max Levins, Naomi Summers, and Robert ‘Robbie’ Drake, as her future crewmates. During that time, she re-met Isaac Shepard and Gwen Tenalds, and immediately befriended the boy, as she never did as living at the apartment complex was a short one. During that time, she saw that his meekness and nerdiness remained, to which she didn’t find all attractive. Though she did notice that he kept his distance from her and Naomi, who had a one-sided crush on him. Every time she tried to talk to him, he always left the room, sat away, or just avoided/ignored her. This irked the heck out of her. Until during a time off from the training, she managed to get him alone in a room, and attempted to get close to him. Though he tried to get away, until she tackled him to the floor, as he fought and yelled back. Until finally, he lost it and punched her. The security officers came in and broke up the two, putting Isaac in solidary detention, while Miley was given a stern lecture. Afterwards, while he was still in Detention, she managed to confront Gwen about it finally, and learned of Isaac’s abuse from girls, as well as his teachers not believing him to be the victim. Miley started to understand Isaac’s reluctance of being around girls, aside from those in his family. When the time came, Miley and her crew had to be postponed due to a last-minute change as Weyward’s orders weren't to involve the militarized NASA to follow. After the Falcon was ready to leave with the Ishimura, Miley managed to make a last-minute goodbye to Isaac, and asks if they could start over when he returned. And after a long time of being afraid, he smiled and replied that he would like that, earning a smile from her for the first time. And as they left, Naomi (who had gotten over her crush) teased Miley if things went alright, would she be her maid of honor for their wedding. This caused much teasing for Miley at that point. Later on, they were stationed on the Titan Colony orbiting Saturn, keeping tabs on any outer signals from beyond their system. However, after a transmission from the Ishimura (a man getting hysteric as something killed him off screen), Max, his friends, a handful of soldiers as well as an android, Kuro 8, were sent after them aboard an experimental stealth space Destroyer-class ship, the Raven. About a month passed as they made their way to Aegis 7, with the use of an experimental Shock-Point engine, and they reached the planet to find anything. However, all they found was a dead planet and ruins of the colony, as well as a downed unknown alien spacecraft miles away from it, as well as the wreckage of the Prometheus. However, something found them: an alien vessel that appeared from nowhere, scanning the area, and detected their vessel, as well as their ship. A sudden white light appeared from the craft, and everything went white, before everything went black. Hours later, Miley awoke in a lab-like cage, naked, along with Max, Robbie, and Naomi, and Kuro, as they brought him up to speed. As soon as things went black, they were abducted, their ship confiscated and they were stripped down and placed in this lab, as Kuro deduced that they would soon be experimented upon… as the marines had been done until they died or were thrown into the vacuum of space as complete failures. Aboard the ship for the time being, they had made some acquaintances after the alien scientists implanted a Babel Fish in each of their ear. Match (as Naomi called him) a Magmonite, Gil (Piscecian), Splitzy (Amobean), Manta (Leopoddian), Papi (Aereosapien) and Gloop (Polymorphian). However, the species that had stripped and experimented on them, the Kamenos, had taken Max for different experimentations, while she and Naomi were put under different experimentations. The experiments she and Naomi had undergone were in an attempt to bond DNA with different species, in the attempt to create alien hybrids for military use of other worlds, which was what Naomi and Robbie had been taken to. Miley’s was to unlock DNA potential in their own species. In this case, she was subjected to experimentations that physically abused her to the point of her mind breaking, leaving her in a doll-zombified state. After a month had passed aboard the ship, the crew had been through experimentation to experimentation, until the Kamenos took Naomi and Miley for one final experiment. Before anything could be done, a new prisoner/labrat had been brought in. A little fourteen year old girl… whose body looked like an encased universe all over her from hair to toe. The Kamenos had caught a Celestian: a species of alien that was rumored to alter physical and dimensional reality around them. That was their biggest mistake ever. The being managed to freeze the guards in place, and was casually walking away from the cells. But Max managed to reach out to the girl and ask for their help. She decided to do so, as she found them rather interesting to be around. Freeing not just Max, D’Yie, and Robbie, all the other prisoners that had survived escaped along with them, and proceeded to take the Raven back to get out of there. But first they had to rescue Naomi and Miley who were still being experimented on. However, once they made their way, they found the lab was destroyed, and in the room was a girl made of flames, and an eight foot beast-like being, about to tear up the place. But before the two could make a move or the Space Beast could attack, Singularity swished her hand in front of them like a paint brush, and suddenly the two being reverted into a confused and scared Naomi and an exhausted Miley who fainted in Robbie’s arms. After escaping the ship aboard the Raven, as well as discovering Miley and Naomi’s new abilities, they and the alien passengers decided what to do next. Max offered to help the aliens return to their homes, but they each sadly replied they had no home, as they were either orphans made by the New Order or the Kamenos had killed their parents in their experiments. That was when Max offered them all to join the crew to help them. Once the decision is made, Kuro reported that they had received a message that was left on Aegis 7… and made by Isaac. Seeing this message made Miley broke into tears, seeing that he and the others survived. This was the realization that her feelings for him changed from friend to love. Once they realize that the Falcon had left this space to uncharted space to stop the Creators’ attempts to wipe out humanity, Max made it a new mission to go and stop them as well, helping Isaac in the process. Along the way, Miley had to deal with her newfound persona, and the urges that came with them, all the while her experimented trauma had left her in need to be with Isaac, as she realized albeit it wasn’t similar, it was abuse that she had undergone. Personality Miley is pretty carefree person who always had an interest in indulging the fantasy of being some a bit more extraordinary then things are normally. This has led her to some strange hobbies. When it comes to people, she treats them politely but rarely bothers to remember them. That is unless she finds the person strange in which she enjoys probing and teasing them a bit to see how interesting they can be now. To those that keep her interest, she becomes extremely affectionate to treasuring them like her collection even if they rather not stay involved with her. Miley is accepting people or different species might find her manners weird, but having been bullied tries to avoid being to insistent upon them. Though Miley is troubled by her conditions, she is still determined not to let it take control of her life. This attitude does get her in trouble since she often fails to take proper precautions against possible triggers to the change. Still when the danger of transforming into the Beast become apparent, she gets frantic about trying to avoid or pacify it. Since becoming the Beast, Miley has found herself becoming influenced by the beast's impulses and desires even when not transformed. Notably these heighten her desire to ravenously consume food when possible. The lust of the Beast produces quite a bit of arousal to tempting either the same or opposite sex. Furthermore, she finds it harder to let go of her anger. When Miley manages to avoid succumbing to the Beast, when transforming she is force to a thin line. The Beast's body makes it so much easier for Miley to indulges on the primal urges. If she does, it is easier for it to fully succumb to becoming the Beast in mind too. The Beast persona is Miley when she completely loses herself to the primal urges and impulses of the Beast. Typically, she will quickly try to indulge in whatever indulgence drew her out or is readily available. In these moments, she acts truly like the monstrous creature she appears to be. Though the Beast can make use of Miley's talent in acting to give the appearance of civility. Even talking in an eloquent manner. She prefers to do this to trick any prey. Though her patience can be short and revert to more savage ways. Also her primal nature has caused a sexual awakening within her and she far more open to enjoying sexual pleasure. Especially when it comes to enjoying what her body can offer, but also toying with others too. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Shapeshifting' **'Red Beast' *'Immense Strength': In this form, she can easily lift a tank *'Impenetrable Hide': While her hide has no particular resistance to being cut or pierce, any such damage cause no permanent damage unless striking an organ. The wounds will always quickly close again after a few seconds if left unattended and will never bleed. This effect provides no benefit against blunt trauma. Hurricane Roar: As the beast, she is capable of releasing a hurricane-force wind in a breath/shout. The force can easily blow people off their feet and knock over trees easily. Doing this in quick succession will tire her out immensely. *'Razor Claws' Skills *'Athleticism': Miley possesses a high level of athletic competence that made her a hot demand among the sport clubs during school in hopes of hitting nationals. She has participated in many varied activities like: archery, martial arts, softball, swimming, tennis, and wrestling. Of them she still keeps up practice swinging bats in a batting cage. Also keeps up wrestling by practicing them on some of her more unruly crewmates, mostly Robbie, as a form of disciplinary punishment. Equipment *'SIG suit' Relationships Miley's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Vanessa Marshall Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shapeshifters Category:Crew of the Raven Category:Hybrids Category:Explorers Category:Isaac's Love Interests